A Somewhat Civilized Chat: Return of the Llamas
by Moved to Shachou
Summary: Once again, that famed Chat Room Sora had created emerges again: striking fear in the hearts of millions of readers the world over. Involves Nightlights, Llama Ranches, Pissed off chicks, and one mean Hundred Acre Wood. Oneshot


Authors Notes:

Gomen Nasaaaaai! ((bows)) I havn't updated in forever even though I got so many nice reviews...I'm sorry! Well, I'm back, so heres the response to your guys's reviews! There were 15 of them! ((gasps))

Cloud Strife Lover: Ah, power to the llamas, mate.

Zexion's Luvr: Awww...non yaoi? How much fun is that? XD

whitewingedsoldier, 8th world wonder, Mrs. BHK: Whoot! Here is the next chapter!

Ereona-sama: Ah! Ereona! ((huggles)) Your my first reviever! ((hands her a bag of cookies and a chocoloate llama)) Arigato!

ECHO230: Oogie? Hm...We'll see. I'm just throwing people in as I go, so its really random...But I'll try!

IceKitty: LOOK, JERK! IM NOT A PUNY MORTAL! IM IMMORTAL! GOT THAT! I-M-M-O--R-T-A-L! ((is being held back from killing IceKitty by Ereona-sama)) Ereona: "Sorry, she gets like this..."

-+Flame of Darkness+-: Meepit...Well, like I said, totally random. But hopefully that'll turn out okay.

Blu Rose: As always, Arigato! ((bows))

Wolviana: Serious indeed. Do I really make you laugh that much in real life? Or do I just annoy the heck out of you until you laugh so I'll leave you alone?

Shale 101: Arigato!

Yura Yumi: ((huga back)) Your by far my longest reviewer! YAY! ((hands Giant Cookie and a chocolate llama statue)) GO YOU! Heres the chapter for you, nyup.

Jupiter-Lightning: I glad I got this written before you started one...lol. Just kidding... maybe...

LastCetra: YAY! SOMEBODIES ON A FIRST NAME BASIS WITH ME! No one else has called me Lorwen ((pats on head)) Ereona, you hear that?

WOAH. I've never had that many reviews for a story. Aiya.. 0-0

May the llamas of darkness be with you all,

Lorwen Ayumi Shin-Ra

**

* * *

**

**KeybladeMahster has logged in. **

KeybladeMahster: Aiya! I finally found the one computer in the entirty of the Hundred Acre Wood...((shudders)) I hate this place. But anyways...

**Random Chat Room Number 2324232139232384 has been created.**

KeybladeMahster: Sweet Mother of Ansem and the llamas. How many rooms are created in a day!

**NothingbutaFake has entered the room.**

**ShouldveBeenKeybladeMahster has entered the room.**

NothingbutaFake: YOU...

ShouldveBeenKeybladeMahster: YOU...

NothingbutaFake: Namine's MINE to protect!

ShouldveBeenKeybladeMahster: WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT! SHES MINE!

KeybladeMahster: Er, Guys? _I_ made the promise to her that other night, not you..

ShouldvebeenKeybladeMahster: ...

NothingbutaFake: ...

**KeybladeMahster has been stabbed**

KeybladeMahster: WTF? I just said Namines-

**KeybladeMahster has been stabbed AGAIN**

NothingbutaFake: Well, at least I can sleep without my light on!

ShouldveBeenKeybladeMahster: Uncalled for! Its not my fault I'm scared of the darkness! Sora has the same problem.

KeybladeMahster: Do not!

ShouldveBeenKeybladeMahster: Do too.

KeybladeMahster: Do not!

ShouldveBeenKeybladeMahster: Denial.

NothingbutaFake: What whimps.

ShouldvebeenKeybladeMahster: Those are fighting words...

KeybladeMahster: Take that back...

NothingButaFake: Not in your nightlighted dreams, sissies.

**NothingbutaFake is now in the process of being beat up.**

**Glomp And Die has entered the room.**

Glomp and Die: Replica Riku! Wait! Not my precious experiment!

KeybladeMahster: ...Vexen?

ShouldvebeenKeybladeMahster: Who would you need to worry about glomping you?

Glomp and Die: Its a long, long story. Now, touch my specimen again and get a blizzarga to the head, fools.

KeybladeMahster: But aren't you dead? I couldve sworn..

Glomp and Die: Erm..one of my...friends, if you could call them that...locked me in an iron box that day so I couldn't get hurt...now they dragged me here to a location I cannot mention due to certain pyromaniacs out to get me.

KeybladeMahster: I see...

**LorwenShinRa has entered the room.**

LorwenShinRa: Wootness! Vexy-kun's in today!

**Glomp and Die has been Glomped.**

KeybladeMahster: 0,0

ShouldvebeenKeybladeMahster: 0,0

NothingbutaFake: 0,0;;;

Glomp and Die: Lorwen...is that..you?

LorwenShinRa: You betcha, sexy one!

KeybladeMahster: Who is this fangirl? Shouldn't she be liking me, or Riku, or Leon, or Axel, or someone? But _Vexen_!

NothingbutaFake: Better then Leaxus. (Sp?)

ShouldvebeenKeybladeMahster: ((Nods)) Indeed. That Speedo Toting, Arnold Schwarzzenager Wanna Be, Push Over is the lowest of the low. ((A/N: Sorry, Inside Joke..))

**xSubmit-Foolsx has entered the room.**

xSubmit-Foolsx: Lower then me?

LorwenShinRa: Ah, well. The author shouldn't have too much part in this, considering everyone loves the characters more then her.

**LorwenShinRa has exited the room.**

Glomp and Die: I have to go too, being dragged to the county fair. I swear, one piece of cotton candy gets stuck in my hair...

**Glomp and Die has exited the room.**

**Remember This has entered the room.**

Remember This: Hi you guys...

NothingbutaFake: Namine! Hey there! Wanna go out for something to eat in Traverse Town?

ShouldvebeenKeybladeMahster: No! Namine, don't go with him! Hes nothing but a copy of me, created by an idiot scientist who probably dropped out of high school anyways.

Remember This: Actually, I just wanted to ask if Sora's broken up with Kairi yet... blushes

KeybladeMahster: smirk Sorry, but not yet. I'm sticking with Kairi forever!

ShouldveBeenKeybladeMahster: Or until the next mary sueish brunette comes along..

**ShouldvebeenKeybladeMahster has been banned from the room.**

KeybladeMahster: Show that jerk...

Remember This: Erm..I'll...just leave now...

**Remember This has exited the room.**

KeybladeMahster: So that leaves me...

NothingbutaFake: And me...

xSubmit-Foolsx: And Me. You know, I hear the llama ranch this time of year is quite nice this time of year-

**xSubmit-Foolsx has been banned from the room.**

KeybladeMahster: Oh, how I love you, banning button.

NothingbutaFake: ...

KeybladeMahster: So...how's the weather...where...er..ever you are?

NothingbutaFake: ...I'm dead.

KeybladeMahster: ...Oh. Of...of course. How's the weather...er...wherever you are?

NothingbutaFake: twitches It's...dark. No light.((grin)) You sissie's wouldnt be able to handle it-

**NothingbutaFake has been banned from the room.**

KeybladeMahster: HEH! Take that.

Keyblade Mahster: ...Now what? I'm all alone...sighs

**DestinyIslandsChick has entered the room.**

KeybladeMahster: Er...hi...

DestinyIslandsChick: SORA PHILIPOLIS MONTROPOLAR ANNONOPOLIS BONCUSCO DI-

KeybladeMahster: Kairi...what did I tell you about mentioning my full name online? ((sweatdrop))

DestinyIslandsChick: Where have you been? You just dissapeared and I heard something about a castle and havn't seen you since! You didnt find another girl, did you!

KeybladeMahster: ...

**KeybladeMahster has been pwnzered.**

**KeybladeMahster has logged out.**

**Random Chat Room Number 2324232139232384 has been wiped from the face of the earth.**

**Fin.

* * *

**

Okay, here's the usernames again:

KeybladeMahster: Sora

NothingButaFake: Replica Riku

ShouldveBeenKeybladeMahster: Riku

Glomp and Die: Vexen

LorwenShinRa: Yours Truly xD

xSubmit-Foolsx: Ansem

Remember This: Namine

DestinyIslandsChick: Kairi

XP Tis all. A Third chapter MAY spawn, but no promises at all.


End file.
